Cherry Love
by miyazaki aika
Summary: CHAP 3 UPDATE! XD #Summary: Dia teman masa kecilku. sampai sekarang dia yang selalu bisa menjagaku, merawatku dan selalu ada saat aku butuhkan. Hanya dia... ya benar, hanya dia. #Main Cast: Sibum /Siwon , Kibum/ #Other Cast: TaoRis /Kris, Tao/
1. Chapter 1

**_Cherry Love_**

Disclaimer :ceritanya punya saya!

Main Cast : SiBum

Summary : Dia teman masa kecilku. sampai sekarang dia yang selalu bisa menjagaku, merawatku dan selalu ada saat aku butuhkan. Hanya dia... ya benar, hanya dia.

Chapter : 1

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, typo(s) dimana-mana #pasti =A=, OOC!

Rated : T

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_KIBUM_** ** POV **

"Kibum-ah irreona!"

"Kibum..."

"Hei Kim Kibum Irreona!"

Kubuka mataku perlahan untuk menyesuaikan pandanganku. Huhh... itu pasti Siwon. Siwon adalah teman masa kecilku, Siwon sekarang seumur denganku, umurnya sekarang enam belas tahun. Dari dulu hanya Siwon yang bisa merawat, mendidik dan mengurusku. Ntah mengapa kalau dengannya aku merasa nyaman. Kalian bertanya kenapa bukan ummaku yang menjagaku? jawabanya aku ingin selalu dekat dengan Siwon, kenapa? aku juga tak tahu, ada sesuatu yang selalu mendorongku untuk selalu ingin dekat dengan namja ini.

"Hei, irreona! Ppali!" Kata Siwon sambil menyibak selimutku.

"Sebentar lagi ya... lima menit lagi.." Kataku sambil menguap dan menutup selimutku hingga menutup seluruh bagian tubuhku sampai kepala.

"Hei bangun Kim Kibum aku sudah membawakan teh susu kesukaanmu!" kata Siwon yang kubalas ancungan telapak tangan yang membentuk angka lima yang mewakiliku mengatakan lima-menit-lagi.

"..."

"..."

"NANTI AKU TERLAMBAT JUGAAAAAA!"

**_KIBUM POV END_**

.

.

.

**_AUTHOR POV_**

"Ini dimakan kuenya..."

"Mengikat dasi yang benar dong..."

"Makanya jangan belepotan.."

Kata-kata itulah yang selalu terdengar di pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Kim, Suara Siwon yang selalu Siwon tunjukan pada Kibum, teman masa kecilnya. Sedangkan orang tua Kibum? mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karna tingkah anaknya yang terlalu manja pada Siwon di usianya yang menginjak ENAM BELAS TAHUN dan tentu saja orang tua Kibum sangat bersyukur pada Siwon yang selalu menjaga Kibum.

"Siwon-ah. Gomawo ne karana selalu mengurus Kibum."

"Itu sudah tugas saya ahjumma, lagi pula saya tak yakin Kibum belum bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri." Kata Siwon sembari memamerkan senyumanya yang mengundang death glare dari Kibum

"Ahh iya... nak Siwon memang benar. Jadi merasa merpotkan Siwon jadinya." Kali ini gantian Tuan Kim yang berbicara.

"Nggak kok Ahjussi saya sama sekali tak keberatan."

"Heiii aku ini sudah besar!" Kta Kibum sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Agoo Kibum-ah apa kau tak sadar perilakumu itu membuat sisi kekanak-kanakan mu itu terlihat sekali ?ck..ckk..

"Mana ada orang dewasa masih ngambek begitu." Ledek Siwon.

"Siwonnnnnn jangan meledek! aku ini sudah besar!" Kata Kibum berusaha memasang tampang sangar tapi tentu saja tak berhasil raut wajahnya malah semakin cute dimata orang orang disekelilingnya.

"Aigoo, Kibum kurasa kau lebih cocok dijadikan anak perempuan." Kata Siwon dengan wajah watadosnya.

"HEIII! AKU INI NAMJA! NAMJA! INGAT ITU CHOI SI-WON!" Kata Kibum dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

"AHAHAHAH mana ada namja yang berteriak bak yeoja begitu. Sudahlah Kibum terima saja kalau kau itu terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang pria." Ledek Siwon lagi yang tanpa disangkanya mengundang rona merah di pipi Kibum.

"Heii heii sudah sudah jangan ribut lagi. Kibum, Siwon berangkatlah kesekolah nanti kalian terlambat."

"Ne baiklah umma, Kibum pergi dulu ne." Kata Kibum sebelum menyalam tangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Saya pergi dulu ne ahjumma, ahjussi" Kata Siwon yang menyalam kedua tangan orang tua Kibum.

"Ne, hati-hati KIbum, Siwon."

.

.

.

Kibum dan Siwon berangkat kesekolah bersama-sama memakai mobil milik Siwon. Setiap pagi ini sudah menjadi tontonan biasa bagi para murid di S.M Gakuen. Banyak sekali gosip-gosip yang mengatakan kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. mobil sport hitam pun memasuki lapangan parkiran S.M Gakuen. Setelah berhenti karna sudah memarkir kendaraan itu orang yang berada dalam mobil itupun keluar untuk segera membukakan pintu yang berada di kursi penumpang.

"Wahhh.. mereka manis banget yaa..."

"Mereka bener pacaran ya?"

"Ahhh... pupus sudah harapanku mendapatkan Siwon.."

"Huh mereka membuat iri saja tiap hari.."

"WAA SIBUM MOMENT!#AMBIL KAMERA" #kalau yang ini author yang teriak ._.a

Yaa.. begitulah kira-kira teriakan yang menggema kalau pasangan yang di'gosipkan' pacaran ini sudah memasuki area S.M gakuen, yang bersangkutan sih sudah biasa digosipkan begitu. Kibum dan Siwon pun melangkahkan kaki untuk memasuki pintu masuk S.M Gakuen dan menghiraukan pandangan seribu mata penuh tanda tanya bercampur kagum yang dilontarkan pada mereka.

"YO! Kibum-ah!" Kata orang yang merupakan teman baik Kibum yang bernama Tao.

"Eh? Tao?"

"Ya iyalah. Oh ya kalian ini beneran pacaran ya? kok keliatanya dekat sekali"

"Nggak kok, kami nggak pacaran." Kata Kibum cepat yang diiringi semburat merah jambu yang ada di pipinya.

'BENERAN?!" Kata semua orang yang berada di koridor sekolah yang mendengar perkataan Kibum tadi.

"Ne..." Kata Kibum canggung. Apa suaranya tadi kebesaran sampai-sampai orang-orang mendengar? ._.

"Kyaaaa... aku masih punya kesempatan untuk memiliki Siwon oppa"

"Siwon oppa! kyaaaa.."

"Siwon oppa akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku"

Sontak semua orang mengerubungi Siwon. Sedangkan Kibum? Ia hanya memasang tampang muka bete karna yeoja-yeoja centil itu mengerubuti siwon. Dengan malas ia pun melangkah menuju ruang kelasnya yang diikuti Tao tentunya.

"Bummie, apa kau menyukai Siwon?" Tanya Tao takut-takut.

"Ng-nggak kok..."

"Beneran?"

'Be-bener"

"Kau bohong Kibum-ah, aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu. Aku tau kau menyukainya atau malah mungkin mencintainya." Kata tao sambil berdiri didepan Kibum agar Kibum berhenti berjalan.

"K-kau ini b-bicara apa Tao?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu Kibum-ah, aku bisa melihat pandangan cemburumu pada saat Siwon dikerumuni yeoja-yeoja itu. Satu hal yang harus kau tahu Kibum-ah... jujurlah pada perasaanmu kalau tidak kau akan menyesal sendiri. Jaa ne, aku mau ke kelas Kris-ge" Kata Tao berbalik meninggalkan Kibum yang mematung karna ucapanya tadi.

_"apa benar aku menyukai Siwon?" _Batin Kibum. Ia sendiripun bingung dengan perasaanya pada Siwon. Yang menjadi beban pikiranya kali ini bukanlah masalah jenis kelamin kalau masalah gender, pasangan gay di korea itu sudah banyak bahkan Tao temanya sendiri sedang menjalin hubungan dengan sunbaenimnya yang notabene adalah namja. Yang menjadi beban pikiranya kali ini adalah jika benar perasaan yang ada di hatinya ini perasaan suka atau malah cinta, apa yang dirasakan Siwon tentang dirinya? apa hanya sebatas teman? ia tak mau... ia tak mau cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dan akhirnya malah dijauhi oleh Siwon karna perasaannya, lebih baik jangan, ia tak mau Siwon menjauhinya, Siwon yang selalu dekat denganya pun ia sudah sangat bersyukur.

_** I can't explain what I feel**_

_**(Aku tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang kurasakan)  
**_

_**I suddenly anticipate walking towards the future with you  
Don't hide love, hold onto happiness, as long as you can be honest**_

_**(Aku tiba-tiba ingin melalui masa depanku bersamamu  
Jangan menyembunyikan perasaanmu, ingatlah kebahagiaan yang kau rasakan, selama kau bisa jujur)  
**_

_**when you walk into my sight  
I felt like I can't breath  
Please tell me, is it love?  
Love is everywhere, it lets me forget hurt, help take away sadness, learn to care  
Fought before, cried before, still can hug/embrace  
Please tell me if this is love**_

_**(saat kau berjalan di dalam pandanganku  
aku merasa seperti tak bisa bernapas  
Tolong beri tahu aku apakah ini cinta?  
Cinta ada dimanapun, membuatku melupakan sakitku, membuang kesedihanku, belajar untuk menyayangi  
Dahulu bertengkar, menangis, namun masih bisa memelukmu  
Katakan padaku jika ini cinta)  
**_

.

.

.

Tao berjalan untuk memasuki kelas Kris -namja chingunya. Saat di depan kelas Kris ia melihat Kris sedang dudukdi kursinya sembari membaca buku.

"Kris-ge!"

"Eh? Tao? Ada apa Tao?"

"Gege, aku sedang kesal..." Kata Tao sambil mendudukan dirinya didekat Kris.

"Kesal karena apa?"

"Aku sedang kesal dengan Kibum, sudah tau dia mempunyai rasa pada Siwon, tetap saja dia hanya diam kalau ada orang yang mendekati Siwon." Kata Tao.

"Bukankah mereka pacaran?" Tanya Kris

"Huh? Pacaran? mereka nggak pacaran kok kris-ge, itu cuma gosip."

"Ohhh... Kasihan juga aku melihatnya." Kata Kris.

"Iya benar. Dan aku yakin setelah ini Siwon pasti semakin banyak penggemar setelah orang-orang tau kalau Kibum bukan pacarnya Siwon."

"Sudahlah Baby, kalau memang jodoh tak akan kemana. Kalau mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sama mereka pasti bersatu. Sekarang aku ingin tanya, apa Sabtu nanti ada acara?"

"Nggak tuh ge, memangnya kenapa?"

"Gimana kalau kita pergi ke rumahku, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada ummaku. Umma ku sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu Baby"

"Huh? Tapi aku belum siap Kris-ge..."

"Tao.. tak apa kok, umma ku itu orang yang baik. Tak perlu takut Tao kan ada gege."

"Iya sihh.. tapi.. tetap saja."

"Ayolah BabyTao.. mau yahh.." Kata Kris sambil memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Uhhh ne ne." Kata tao sambil tersenyum.

_"Wo Ai Ni, Huang Zi Tao."_ Kata kris dalam hati

.

.

.

'Apa.. benar.." Kata namja yang sedang melamun dan menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

"Apa... benar aku menyukai Siwon?" Kata Namja tadi a.k.a Kim Kibum.

"Kalau pun benar aku tak mau perasaan ini membuat Siwon menjauhiku. Lebih baik aku memendamnya saja..." Kata Kibum.

"Yo! Kibum-ah!" Kata orang di belakang Kibum yang ternyata adalah Siwon, namja yang memenuhi pikiranya.

"Eh? Siwon?"

"Kenapa melamun, eoh?" Kata Siwon sambil mendudukan dirinya di depan kursi Kibum yang sebelumnya sudah ia putar jadi sekarang menghadap ke Kibum.

"Siapa bilang? aku nggak melamun kok.."

"Jangan bohong Kibum.. hanya orang buta yang tak melihat kalau kau melamun."

"Dan berapa banyak orang buta di sini?" Kata Kibum.

"Aishhh.. kau ini, jujur sajalah apa yang kau pikirkan? mungkin aku bisa membantu."

_"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membantu Siwon-ah? sedangkan yang menjadi beban pikiranku adalah kau sendiri" _Batin Kibum.

"Heii.. kalau ditanya itu dijawab."

"Aku mikirin..."

"Mikirin apa?"

" RAHASIA!" Kata Kibum sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hehh.. dasar pelit.."

"Biarin... weeekk" Kata Kibum sehabis itu ia tertawa karna melihat ekspresi Siwon. Tanpa Kibum sadari dada Siwon menghangat mendengar suaradan tawanya.

.

.

.

"Ternyata ini yang namanya Tao, imut sekali." Tutur umma kris. Sekarang Kris dan Tao sedang berada di rumah Kris untuk mengenalkan Tao pada umma dan appa Kris

"Jadi apakah umma setuju aku dengan tao berpacaran?" Tanya Kris

"Tentu saja Kris, Tao anak yang sopan, ramah dan baik hati. Umma akan sangat senang kau berhubungan dengan Tao."

"Xie xie umma. Kalau appa?"

"Appa akan selalu menghargai pilihanmu Kris, karna pilihanmulah yang terbaik untukmu. Appa akan merestui kalian."

"Terimakasih Appa, umma."

"Ne, oh ya sekarang Tao kelas berapa?" Tanya umma kris yang berusaha tak mencubit pipi Tao.

"Kelas dua SMA ahjumma."

"Wahh.. adik kelasnya Kris ternyata."

"Ne, Ahjumma." Kata Tao sambil melihatkan senyuman manisnya.

"Oh ya sejak kapan kalian pacaran?" Kata umma Kris.

"satu bulan yang lalu umma."

"Wahhh masih baru ya..."

"Ne."

"Kalau begitu appa dan umma pergi dulu ne Kris, Tao. Maaf tapi kami masih mempunyai pekerjaan di kantor" Kata umma Kris sambil mencium pipi tao dan pipi Kris. Setelah itupun mereka hanya berdua di ruangan itu karna Appa dan Umma Kris sedang pergi bekerja.

"Tao?.."

"Ne?"

"Ayo, kita kekamarku saja!"

"Ne."

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari Senin pun datang, memaksa para siswa menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai pelajar. Kibum sekarang sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah untuk menyari Siwon, karna Siwon tak datang kekelasnya.

"Dimana sihhh..."

Kakinya terhenti di dekat taman sekolah ia melihat Siwon dengan seorang... yeoja. Kibum pun mendekat untuk mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

_"Oppa, aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu" kata yeoja itu.  
_

_"Ne, mau bilang apa Ahra-ssi?"  
_

_"Oppa... saranghaeyo..."  
_

Jantung kibum berdetak kencang. 'Siwon-ah... tolong jangan balas cintanya... kumohon...' Batin Kibum.

_** Tears are falling again **_  
_** Because I love you, because they are tears of love **_  
_**if you're with someone else...  
**_**_I feel so sad..  
So, please stay here by my side..._**

_**(Air mata terjatuh lagi,  
karna aku mencintaimu, karna itu air mata cinta  
jika kau bersama orang lain..  
aku sangat sedih...  
jadi, tolong tetaplah disisiku...)  
**_

_**~TBC/delete?~  
**_

* * *

_**A/N: ANJRIT ! proyek baru lagi? ._. kapan One Thing selesai kalau begini? - -"  
**_

_**ya sudahlahh..  
**_

_**kalau reviewnya gak sampe 15 gak kulanjutin... :D**_

_**so,  
**_

_**TBC or DELETE?  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cherry Love_**

Disclaimer :ceritanya punya saya!

Main Cast : SiBum

Summary : Dia teman masa kecilku. sampai sekarang dia yang selalu bisa menjagaku, merawatku dan selalu ada saat aku butuhkan. Hanya dia... ya benar, hanya dia.

Chapter : 2

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, typo(s) dimana-mana #pasti =A=, OOC!

Rated : T

* * *

_**Chapter 2!**_

Di salah satu ruang kelas sekolah S.M. Gakuen, terlihat seorang namja imut yang mirip dengan panda. Kedua bola mata yang sedang terkatup rapat dengan tangan yang ia silangkan di meja untuk menopang kepalanya. Intinya namja imut itu sedang tertidur. Tidak ada yang salahkan kalau tidur saat istirahat?

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah namja tinggi dengan tampang yang bisa membuat semua Yeoja dan para uke pingsan seketika. Ia menyusuri satu demi satu meja yang ada di dalam kelas yang bisa di bilang sepi itu. Kelas itu hanya berisikan namja imut yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan cantiknya.  
Kris-namja tadi- memutar arah kursi yang berada di depan meja Tao si namja imut, ia memutar kursi itu sehingga menghadap langsung ke arah Tao. Di elusnya surai hitam legam milik Tao dengan sangat perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyuman, pertanda ia benar-benar mengagumi pemandangan di hadapannya ini. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan jarinya ke bibir mungil milik Tao yang hanya dialah yang boleh mencicipinya, Kris belai bibir namja yang ia cintai itu dengan sangat hati-hati takut jikalau mengganggu bidadarinya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tapi lama kelamaan posisi jari itu digantikan oleh bibir Kris yang mengecup bibir Tao pelan, hanya sekilas. Kris benar-benar tak mau mengganggu kekasihnya. Tao menggeliat tak nyaman dari posisi -yang menurutnya- nyaman sebagai tempat tidur sementara itu. Perlahan-langan, kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan mata onyx yang sangat indah, dan sangat dipuja oleh namja yang berada di hadapannya itu -Kris-.

"Hmm..." Gumam Tao sambil merenggangkan badanya yang pegal akibat posisi tidurnya itu.  
"Ge-gege?" Tanyanya setelah menyadari bahwa sang namjachingu berada di hadapannya.

"Tao... apa kau terganggu? kalau masih capek tidurlah lagi, gege akan menjagamu di sini." Ujar Kris dengan penuh perhatian dan tentu saja tak lepas dari senyumannya yang ia khususkan hanya pada Tao dan hal itu lagi-lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya berhasil membuat Tao bersemu merah.

"Tao tidak capek kok ge. Tao tadi ketiduran karena bosan, tidak ada yang bisa di ajak bicara. Kukira tadi gege tidak datang ke kelasku, makanya aku tidur."

"Dui bu qi, Tao. Gege tadi sedang mengumpulkan tugas." Ujar Kris sambil mengelus pipi tembam Tao.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Ujar Tao sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tao?"

"Ne?" Kris tak menjawab, tapi ntah mengapa Tao bingung dengan reaksi Kris. Kris hanya memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Tao.

CUP

Terjadilah ciuman yang tak diduga sama sekali oleh Tao. Tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat,ia hanya mengikuti apa yang Kris lakukan. Lagi pula ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Tao pun menutup matanya, menikmati waktunya bersama Kris. Dan kita sebaiknya memberikan privasi bagi kedua insan yang sedang bermesraan tersebut.

.

.

"Oppa..? kenapa melamun? Jawab pertanyaanku oppa... saranghae..." Ujar yeoja itu, sedangkan Kibum hanya berharap-harap cemas akan jawaban dari Siwon. Ia takut jikalau Siwon menerima cinta yeoja itu, ia tak mau nantinya Siwon jarang bersamanya.

"Maaf Ahra-ssi, saya tak bisa membalasnya. Jeongmal mianhaeyo."

"T-tapi kenapa oppa? apa oppa menyukai seseorang? siapa Yeoja itu oppa? apa dia lebih baik dariku?" Ucap yeoja itu.

"Ya, aku menyukai orang lain, tapi aku tak bisa memberi tahumu tentang orang itu." Balas Siwon karena ia merasa itu bagian dari privasinya, hanya ia yang boleh mengetahuinya.

"Ne, tak apa oppa. Selama orang itu yang terbaik, aku akan berusaha mengapus perasaan ini. Gamsahamida ne oppa." Ujar Ahra sambil tersenyum manis berusaha mengapus rasa sakitnya dan Siwon tau itu hanya senyum palsu, Siwon tau pasti hati yeoja di depannya ini sangat sakit. Siwon sebenarnya mau membalas perasaan yeoja itu, tapi ia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada seseorang. Apa mau dikata? cinta itu tak bisa dipaksakan dengan apapun kan?

"Terima kasih karena mau mengerti Ahra-ssi." Ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ne! Tak apa kok oppa! semoga bahagia dengan orang yang oppa pilih." Kata ahra sambil tersenyum. Ia tak apa kalau perasaannya tak dibalas, karena ia tahu ini adalah konsekuensinya karena menyatakan cinta pada Siwon, ia harus berani ditolak.  
"Oppa aku pergi dulu ya.. jaa!" Pamit Ahra sambil melambaikan tangannya disertai senyumman dan Siwon hanya tersenyum.

Setelah punggung Ahra tak terlihat, entah mengapa Siwon membuat smirk di bibirnya. Sepertinya ia sudah menyadari sesuatu.

"Haahhhhh! Kenapa ada orang bodoh yang mengintipku!" Ujar Siwon setengah berteriak, bermaksud menyindir seseorang.

"YA! AKU BUKAN ORANG BODOH!" Jackpot! Kibum kau berhasil membuat dirimu benar-benar tertangkap basah sekarang.

"Huhh? aku tak bilang kau bodoh kok. Aku kan cuma bilang 'ada orang bodoh yang mengintipku'. Kalau kau merasa, berarti kau benar-benar bodoh Kibum-ah." Ejek Siwon sambil berjalan mendekati Kibum, sedangkan Kibum hanya memasang tampang memerah karena marah, dan malu, tapi sebenarnya ia senang juga karena Siwon menolak yeoja itu. Tapi, ia masih tak tahu siapa orang yang disukai oleh Siwon, itu masih sebuah misteri.

"Huhh dasar! Oh ya... siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?"

"Ituu... RAHASIA!" Ujar Siwon sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ish! Dasar pelit!"

"Biarin... hahahahaha" Ucap Siwon sambil tertawa karena reaksi Kibum yang menurutnya sangat imut itu.

"Apa yang lucu? nggak ada yang lucu tuh! Dasar sinting!" Kesal KIbum sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ada kok."

"Apa?"

"Mau tau?" Tanya Siwon yang dibalas anggukan Kibum.

"Baiklah. yang lucu itu orang yang pangkal namanya K belakangnya M bermarga Kim." Ujar Siwon dan langsung pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Kibum yang sedang bingung.

"Huh? apa maksudnya? Siapa? K..." Pikir Kibum. Tiba-tiba matanya membesar seperti menyadari sesuatu.

HANA

DUL

SE-

"MATI KAU CHOI SIWON!"

.

.

Sekarang Tao dan Kris sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah Kris. Kris meminta Tao untuk menginap di rumahnya untuk tiga hari karena kedua orang tuanya sedang berangkat ke Paris. Tentu saja Kris sudah meminta izin pada kedua orang tua Tao.  
Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di rumah Kris. Rumah besar berlantai tiga dengan taman yang luas.(tau rumah yang di secret garden kan? anggap aja itu rumahnya). Kris pun turun untuk membukakan pintu Tao. dengan cengiran lebutnya yang lagi-lagi hanya khusus untuk Tao.

"Kajja, kita masuk Tao." Ucap Kris sambil menarik tangan Tao lembut.

"Ne, Kris ge." Setelah jawaban dari Tao, Mereka pun memasuki rumah Kris.

"Kris ge?"

"Ne Tao?" Tanya Kris yang masih setia menggandeng tangan Tao.

"Kamarku yang mana?" Tanya Tao polos. Dan kalian tahu? pertanyaan itu membuat smirk muncul di bibir Kris.

"Di kamarku." Jawab Kris singkat, padat,dan jelas.

"Ohhh..." Dan sepertinya jawaban Tao melambangkan kalau sebenarnya namja panda ini belum mencerna semua perkataan Kris. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar  
"Shenme?!"

"Ya, kita tidur di kamarku. Memang mau di mana?"

"Memangnya tidak ada kamar tamu?"

"Tentu saja ada, tapi kunci kamarnya dibawa mama ku BabyTao."

"Tapi kan kita belum menikah ge."

"Memangnya kenapa? Cepat atau lambat kau juga akan menjadi Nyonya Wu" Kata Kris dengan amat sangat cuek.

"Buyao Chiaoxiao wo, Kris gege."(jangan menggodaku, Kris gege) Kata Tao dengan semburat merah di kedua belah pipinya.

"Shui Shi tiaoqing ma? zhe shi yige shishi, Tao" (Siapa yang menggoda? itu kenyataan, Tao.)

.

.

Sekarang KiBum dan SiWon sedang berbaring di kasur milik Kibum. Karena besok hari minggu, SiWon berencana menginap di rumah KiBum, karena Siwon memang selalu menginap dirumah Kibum kalau akhir pekan. Posisi mereka sekarang dengan Siwon yang menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan Kibum yang sedang duduk membaca majalah. Walau pun terlihat intim begini mereka berdua sudah sangat terbiasa dan mereka nyaman melakukannya. Seperti ada ketenangan tersendiri saat jantung mereka berdebar-debar dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kibum?"

"Hmm?" Jawab Kibum.

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

"H-ha? a-apa maksudmu? bukankah aku yang seharusnya menanyakan itu setelah apa yang terjadi tadi siang di sekolah?"

"Apa hubungannya?" Tanya Siwon

"Tentu saja ada babo! Kau membuatku penasaran."

"Bagaimana kalau orang itu kau?" Tanya Siwon setengah bercanda setengah serius. Bercanda karena ia ingin melihat reaksi Kibum dan serius karena itulah yang di rasakannya pada Kibum.

"A-apa?" Kata Kibum dengan raut wajah terkejut dan dihiasi semburat merah muda di pipinya.

"HAHAHAHA...Aku hanya bercanda Bummie." Ucap Siwon sambil mencubit pipi Kibum gemas dan langsung mengonsentrasikan pandangannya ke telepon genggam miliknya lagi. Sedangkan Kibum ia memancarkan luka di matanya.

_'Hanya bercanda ya? Tak bisakah itu sungguhan?' _Batin Kibum.

"Bummie?"

"Ha?"

"Mau beli es krim tidak? aku yang traktir."

"Baiklah." Ujar Kibum. Merekapun pergi menggunakan mobil Siwon untuk menuju salah satu toko yang menjual es krim.

.

.

Kibum dan Siwon memasuki toko yang menjual es krim. Orang-orang yang berada di dalam toko itu hanya memandang Siwon tanpa berkedip dan itu semua membuat Kibum ingin sekali bunuh diri sangking kesalnya.

"Bummie mau pesan apa? Biar aku pesan kau duduk saja di situ." Kata Siwon sambil menunjuk tempat duduk yang berada di sudut.

"Aku pesan cornflakes, tiramisu ice cream dan milk shake."

"Ne, arraseo. Tunggu ne."

"Ne." Kibum pun segera berjalan menuju tempat duduk paling ujung.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit Siwon pun datang dengan nampan yang berisi makanan pesanan mereka. Siwon mendudukan diri di depan Kibum sesekali ia melirik Kibum dan tertawa kecil karena cara makan Kibum yang lucu-menurutnya-

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Kibum heran.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja caramu makan seperti anak-anak."

"Jangan sembarangan! siapa yang seperti anak-anak?"

"Kau." Jawab Siwon enteng.

"Dasar Kuda."

"Biarin. Yang penting aku makan es krim nggak celemotan sepertimu Bummie." Sindir Siwon.

"Huh?" Kibum meraba-raba daerah sekitar mulutnya tapi, Siwon memegang tangannya. Tanpa Kibum prediksi Siwon memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup kilat bibirnya.

"Nah, sudah bersih." Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Kibum hanya terdiam dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Matanya memandang kosong ke depan. "Itu first kiss ku Choi.." Lirih Kibum.

"A-apa?" Tanya Siwon yang sudah merubah raut wajahnya menjadi terkejut.

"Apa kau tidak dengar! itu first kiss ku Babo!"

PLAKKKK!

Tiba-tiba Kibum menampar Siwon dan perbuatannya itu berhasil mengundang banyak pasang mata melihat ke arah mereka berdua dengan bermacam-macam pandangan. Kibum segera keluar dari toko itu dan menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat di sana. Setelah duduk di dalam taksi ia termenung dan menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Untuk apa Siwon menciumnya? Apa hanya untuk main-main? Ia tak mau first kiss-nya diambil dengan cara seperti itu, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin lebih dari apa yang ia dapatkan bersama Siwon tadi. Ia benar-benar tak mau kalau akhirnya ia dipermainkan. Kibum sebenarnya menyesali karena telah menampar Siwon tadi. Tapi menurutnya Siwon sudah keterlaluan.

Sedangkan Siwon dia hanya memandang lurus ke depan. Ia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Ia takut kalau Kibum nantinya malah akan membencinya. Ia benar-benar tak mau. Semua orang yang berada di dalam toko itu hanya memandangnya dengan berbagai macam pandangan. Ada yang memandang jijik, aneh, kesal, dan bahkan tatapan prihatin.

_'kejar dia babo!'_

_'Kenapa diam? Cepat kejar!'  
_

_'Dasar namja brengsek tak tau malu! Kejar dia!'  
_

Itulah batin pengunjung di sekitar Siwon. Tanpa aba-aba Siwon langsung keluar dari toko itu sambil mengucapkan kata 'mianhae' dari bibirnya. Siwon memasuki mobilnya dengan terburu-buru dan langsung menancap gas menuju ke rumah Kibum.

.

.

Semakin lama waktu memakan lingkaran jam, seakan ingin waktu cepat berganti. Hujan pun ikut turun membasahi bumi bagian selatan. Sama halnya dengan perasaan namja yang sedang kalut akan pikirannya. Ia menerawang jauh ke luar jendela kamarnya. Kibum -namja tadi- masih setia memandang kosong ke arah rintikan-rintikan hujan yang membasahi bumi dan pelengkap suasana hatinya yang sedang gundah. Kejadian beberapa waktu lalu terulang kembali diingatanya, Siwon, telah mencuri first kiss-nya. Kibum senang tapi bukan begini, ia tak mau hanya untuk dipermainkan. Ia menatap nanar sebuah mobil yang menerobos celah-celah hujan dan berhenti tepat didepan pagar rumahnya. Siwon-pengemudi mobil tadi- turun dari mobil itu dan mengetuk pagar rumah Kibum yang terkunci.

"Mau apa lagi dia?" Lirih Kibum.

TOK TOK

"Masuk" Ucap Kibum karena pintu kamarnya diketok seseorang. Keluarlah yeoja paruh baya dari pintu itu. Pakaian yeoja itu melambangkan kalau dia merupakan maid di rumah Kibum.

"Ada apa ahjumma?" Tanya Kibum sopan.

"Ada orang yang menggedur pagar, Tuan muda. Apa saya harus membukanya?" Tanya ahjumma itu.

"Jangan dibuka, biarkan saja." Lirih Kibum. Sebenarnya ia tak tega melihat Siwon yang kehujanan diluar sana. Tapi dia terlanjur marah pada Siwon karena perbuatan namja itu.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu." Pamit Ahjumma itu yang dibalas anggukan Kibum.

Kibum kembali menatap Siwon yang terus menggedur pagar rumahnya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia terlanjur marah pada Siwon.

'Dia pasti akan pergi sebentar lagi. Tak mungkin kan Siwon mau hujan-hujanan begitu?' Batin Kibum. Kibum pun beranjak tidur di kasurnya.

**_ Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?_**  
**_Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_**  
**_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_**  
**_Are you holding back like the way I do?_**  
**_'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_**  
**_But I know this crush ain't going away_**

.

.

Kibum berusaha menutup matanya dan terpejam tetapi tetap saja tak bisa. Banyak pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya, bagaimana sekarang Siwon? apa Siwon masih di luar dan hujan hujanan? Tak tahan lagi, Kibum pun segera berdiri mengintip dibalik jendela. Astaga! Siwon masih setia berada di depan pagar rumahnya dan lebih parah lagi dalam kondisi yang tak bisa di bilang baik ditambah jarum jam yang sekarang menunjukkan angka sebelas malam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Siwon-ah?"

**_You're breathing, you're living, in my heart_**  
**_ My heart is crying, you're walking, in my heart_**  
**_ From the day you were beside me, you're always in my thoughts, calling me_**

**_~tbc~_**

* * *

**_a/n: maaf lama update, gomen ne? makasih juga yang udah setia review di FF ku :3 minggu depan aku bakal publish'glasses boys lovers' jadi tunggu ne?_**

**_Oh ya ada titipan dari sepupuku-fedinnand leonardo- katanya ia nggak sempet buka akun FFn karena tugas kuliah yang menumpuk jadi belum sempat update FF 'Oh!My Designer!' Aku jadi malah kesel sendiri - -" harusnya tuh FF di pub di Akunku aja ya? soalnya aku ama ferdinnand udah buat tuh FF smpe chap 5 dan itupun masih ada lanjutanya lagi - -" Yah, intinya tunggu aja ne? :D  
_**

**_akhirkata  
_**

**_RnR?  
_**

**_Pai-pai! ^^  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cherry Love_**

Disclaimer :ceritanya punya saya!

Main Cast : SiBum

Summary : Dia teman masa kecilku. sampai sekarang dia yang selalu bisa menjagaku, merawatku dan selalu ada saat aku butuhkan. Hanya dia... ya benar, hanya dia.

Chapter : 3

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, typo(s) dimana-mana #pasti =A=, OOC!

Rated : T

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Sekarang Tao benar-benar tak bisa tidur. Di sebelahnya terdapat Kris yang sedang memandang bosan ke arah layar LCD nya. Jangan salahkan Tao kalau memang orang tua sering mengatakan, 'Anak kecil tak baik tidur malam-malam' dan dengan suksesnya Tao melanggar itu semua. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur kalau di sebelahnya ada Kris yang sedang bermuka cuek itu, ditambah lagi dengan dirinya yang berada di dalam kamar Kris. For God Shake! Tao ingin mati saja sekarang kalau diperbolehkan. Sebenarnya tadi Tao sempat menolak saat Kris memintanya tidur di kamar Kris, tapi Kris yang memang dasarnya tak mau dibantah dengan cueknya berkata, 'Tak ada penolakan Mrs. Wu.' Dan itu sukses membuat uri panda Tao memerah gaje dan luluh hatinya dan sama sekali tak memikirkan kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini. Tao menghembuskan napasnya berat. Diliriknya jam yang menunjuk angka dua belas. Kalau di rumahnya, sudah dipastikan Tao sudah tertidur pulas walaupun penyakit insomnianya kadang-kadang kambuh. Dialihkannya pandangannya menuju kearah Kris yang masih memasang tampang stoic yang sering dibilang para yeoja di sekolahnya keren itu. Tao akui memang kalau namja chingunya ini memiliki wajah yang tampan serta tubuh yang proposional, dan sebagai seorang namja, Tao sedikit iri dengan Kris karena memiliki fisik seperti itu. Tao sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk membentuk absnya, tapi tetap saja tak bisa seperti Kris. Susah memang kalau sudah ditakdirkan menjadi seorang uke sejati.

Kris sekarang hanya memakai singlet hitam dengan bawahan berupa celana training panjang berwarna abu-abu, menambah aksen ke-machoannya. Melihat itu Tao menjadi ber-blushing sendiri, sampai sampai ia tak tahu kalau Kris melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan aneh dan smirk yang berteger indah di bibirnya. "Kau kenapa Tao?" Tanya Kris yang -berpura pura- memasang wajah bingung.

Tao terlihat tersadar dari lamunannya. Ditatapnya Kris dengan pandangan malu. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, ge." Ujarnya dengan pipi yang berwarna pink merona.

"Tao?" Seru Kris sambil memandang Tao dengan tatapan tajamnya. Hari hujan, mereka hanya berdua di kamar, sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang pas untuk disia-siakan, apa lagi yang ada di otak Kris saat ini melihat Tao dengan kepolosan dan ke-aegyeo-an yang luar biasa itu. Hanya saja Tao yang memang dasarnya polos hanya memandang Kris dengan pandangan yang polos disertai pipi berona pink.

"Ada apa ge?" Ujar Tao malu-malu. Ohh... ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa namja seimut ini masuk ke 'kandang naga' yang kapanpun bisa 'menerkamnya' padahal ia tak salah apa-apa.

Kris mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat ke arah Tao. Dilihatnya Tao yang gugup. '_Shen a, BANGZHU WO!_' Batin Tao merana. "Kau mau apa ge?" Ujar Tao dengan saltingnya. Demi Kami-sama! Dia masih ingin menjadi 'perawan'(?). Kris yang tak menghiraukan Tao seakan-akan sengaja memekakan telinganya. Kris malah lebih mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Tao yang sudah gugup seperti patung. Tapi...

'Cklek'

Bunyi saklar lampu terdengar. Oh Shit! Sepertinya untuk para TaoRis shipper harus bersabar karena ini bukan saatnya bias kalian ber-NC ria -_- kalian mau tahu kenapa? Karena Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Tao hanya bermaksud untuk mematikan lampu tidur. "Meihao de yewan, Tao." Ujar Kris sambil mematikan televisi dan memejamkan matanya, meninggalkan Tao yang membeku. "_Hun Zhang (Bastard)_" Kata Tao pelan sehingga Kris-pun tak bisa mendengarnya. Dengan masih memasang raut wajah Shock, Tao memejamkan matanya dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam selimut.

.

.

Di sinilah Siwon, di dalam rumah keluarga Kim. Setelah insiden Siwon yang 'hujan-hujanan' di depan rumah Kibum itu, mau tak mau Kibum pun menyuruh Siwon masuk. Walaupun rasa kesal dan marah itu masih ada, tapi Kibum tak akan pernah tega kalau melihat orang yang selama ini ia suka secara diam-diam itu sakit.

Dengan Selimut yang melingkar di badannya, Siwon terbaring di ranjang kamar Kibum. Badan yang menggigil dan suhu tubuh yang tinggi sudah cukup membuktikan kalau namja tampan itu sedang demam tinggi. Sedangkan namja yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya memandang Siwon dengan pandangan bersalah. "Mianhaeyo Wonnie..." Helanya bersalah. "Tapi ini salahmu juga, kalau saja kau tak menciumku, pasti tak akan ada insiden seperti ini." Lanjutnya lagi setelah merasa kalau bukan hanya dia saja yang mengambil peran dalam masalah ini. Karena tiba-tiba mengalami mood swing, Kibum mengambil kompres Siwon dan mencelupkannya ke air setelah itu ia peras kompres itu dengan ganas, dan tak tertinggal dengan ekspresi wajah yang memasang muka kesal. Dikompresnya lagi kepala Siwon dengan cara yang 'agak berbeda' dari cara orang lain 'melakukannya' dan itu sukses membuat Siwon menggeliat di kasurnya.

Siwon membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Pusing. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat pertama kali berusaha membuka matanya. Disesuaikan pandangannya ke suatu objek yang sekarang ini menatap garang padanya. "Bummie, eoh?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Kibum hanya mempout-kan bibirnya lucu. "Bukan! Aku setan!" Ujarnya kesal dengan pipi menyerupai bakpao. Karena air kompres Siwon yang sudah mendingin, Kibum pun berinisiatif untuk menukar air itu. Dilangkahkannya kakinya keluar dari kamar.

Siwon yang sebenarnya masih belum sadar, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Termenung beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia mengingat kejadian tadi yang membuat dia demam. "Aish! Siwon babbo!" Siwon pun berusaha keluar kamar untuk meminta maaf pada Kibum, walaupun kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Dia tak mau kalau sahabatnya itu marah kepadanya.

"Bummie..." Rengknya manja kepada Kibum. Kibum yang notabene sedang menuangkan air panas pun hanya diam. Tak menyahut panggilan Siwon atau pun hanya sekedar menolehkan kepalanya. "Bummie..." Rengek Siwon lagi. Dan benar-benar tak didengar oleh Kibum. Siwon menghela napas. Kibum kalau sudah begini akan sulit mengembalikan moodnya seperti semula.  
Didekatkannya tubuhnya untuk memeluk Kibum dari belakang. Intim sekali, eoh? sebenarnya ini sudah biasa mereka lakukan, dan mereka nyaman-nyaman saja dengan hubungan keduanya. Menggantung. Karena keduanya tak tahu cara mengatakannya dengan kata-kata. Dengan perilaku, itu sudah cukup.

"Bummiee.. Mianhaeyo... aku menyesal." Kata Siwon yang tangannya masih berada di pinggang Kibum. Hidungnya ia gesekkan ke permukaan kulit leher Kibum, menambah sensasi yang aneh di jantung si pemilik. Tak ada jawaban. Sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Siwon menghela napasnya lagi. Untuk kesekian detik hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti. Menambah canggung suasana.

Sungguh, Kibum benar-benar benci saat-saat canggung begini. Saat jantungnya entah mengapa berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya ia menyukai sensasi ini. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, ia benar-benar sudah marah dengan Siwon karena perlakuan namja itu terhadapnya. "Aku menyesal Bummie, maafkan aku..." Skak mat! Siwon-ssi! Kau bukan malah membaikkan perasaan Kibum, tapi kau makin menghancurkannya!

"Jadi begitu?" Tanya Kibum yang sedari tadi membisu tak bersuara. Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia berharap Bummie-Nya tak marah lagi. "Jadi begitu, heh? Aku bukan hanya memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada orang yang tak mencintaiku tapi juga pada orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, eoh? Sudah melakukannya ia bilang menyesal?" Kata Kibum dengan nada menusuk. Siwon kembali membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tetapi, Kibum memotongnya. "Dia boleh bilang menyesal sampai dia bisa mengembalikan ciumanku!"

"Bumm-"

"APA CHOI SIWON? JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA MENJIJIKKAN ITU! KARENA NAMAKU BUKAN BUMMIE! TAPI KIM KIBUM!" Teriak Kibum menatap Siwon dengan garang. Tak lupa dengan air mata yang berteger di pelupuk matanya. Di langkahkannya kakinya menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Siwon tanpa sedikitpun mendengarkan penjelasannya.

'Mianhae...'

.

.

Kibum terbangun dari tidur lelapnya semalam. Yah.. Tidur lelap, karena kelelahan menangis sampai pukul tiga dini hari. Aish.. Sudahlah, sepertinya kita tak perlu menyinggung masalah tadi malam. Memperburuk suasana.

Kibum mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Kibum tahu ada yang aneh pagi ini. Dan ya Tuhan, kemana Siwon? Bukankah namja itu yang selalu mengurusinya dari awal ia terbangun sampai ia tertidur? Ah... Uri Kibum baru ingat kalau ia sedang ada masalah dengan Siwon. Tapi biasanya, separah apa pun perdebatan mereka, Siwon selalu datang untuk sekedar membangunkannya. Aneh sekali. Satu rasa aneh menjalar di hati Kibum. Hatinya mencelos. Apakah Siwon marah dengannya karena perkataannya semalam? Apa Siwon tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi setelah ini? Andwae! Itu seperti mimpi buruk yang benar-benar terburuk dari semua mimpi buruknya, menurut Kibum. Kibum segera melihat jam digital di meja sebelah kasurnya.

06.45

Kibum yang melihat itu hanya menatap dengan pandangan innocent. Tapi berselang beberapa waktu, ia melebarkan matanya. Ia terlambat! No way. Jam pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran matematika. Dan ia benci mengatakan hal ini. Kalau jam pertama matematika, maka yang mengajar adalah Go Ara! Aishh... Babbo ya! Rutuk Kibum untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kibum pun mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamar mandi. Ia tak mandi, hanya cuci muka dan sikat gigi saja. Siapa yang ingin berlambat-lambat kalau sudah tahu terlambat? Kibum itu masih waras dan memiliki otak yang pintar. Dia tak mungkin mengambil resiko besar untuk dipermalukan di depan kelas karena keterlambatannya. Satu lagi mimpi buruknya setelah masalah Siwon. Dan Kibum tahu, harinya kali ini pasti sangat 'menyenangkan' sampai dia ingin muntah.

.

.

Angin berhembus sejuk. Datang menerpa dua insane yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Beriak meniup rambut kedua namja yang tampan. Menambak bubuk romantis di suasana yang manis. Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara. Kedua Insane itu tahu benar, kalau ini adalah scane-scane yang mereka minta. Tampak kedua iris bola mata yang menarik tertutup oleh kelopak mata yang sedikit menghitam, menandakan jelas kalau is pemilik sering terlambat tidur. Dengan kepala yang disenderkan ke bahu namja yang lebih bengis darinya. Namja bermata panda itu benar-benar menggemaskan bagi siapa pun yang melihat cuplikan ini.

Kris yang sedari tadi membaca novel tebal, mengalihkan kepalanya menghadap sang namja Chingu terkasih. Senyuman tipis tersungging di wajah tampannya itu. Walaupun senyuman itu menambah eksen angkuhnya, tapi tak terelakan lagi kharismanya. Jari-jemarinya menutup novel yang sedari tadi ia baca. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengelus bibir orang yang tertidur di bahu atletisnya. Sungguh Sangat menggoda bibir itu.

Tao dan Kris sedang berada di atap sekolah; tempat yang sering sekali mereka pakai untuk menunggu waktu bel tiba. Tapi tentu saja tujuan utamanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entahlah. Keduanya sangat nyaman dengan masing-masing pihak, membuat ikatan itu tak pernah putus, malah semakin tebal seperti tak bisa untuk dipotong sangking tebalnya.

Empat tahun..

Sudah selama itu mereka menjalin hubungan ini. Dimulai dari cinta monyet yang malu-malu, mengingat umur mereka saat itu. Kadang bertengkar, kadang bercanda, kadang penuh duka, cita serta banyaknya cobaan yang menerpa. Tapi, tetap saja sebagai penuntun hubungan ini Kris tak pernah sekali pun membiarkan hubungan ini putus seperti tak memiliki pangkal dari mana mulanya.

"Tao?" Ujar Kris yang sepertinya berusaha membangunkan sang panda. Tapi karena penyakit insomnianya, yang di mana malam menjadi siang dan siang menjadi malam, Tao malah tambah menyeruakkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher jenjang Kris.

"Tao? Hei... Beby panda.. bangun. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. Kau tak mau kan nanti dimarahi gurumu?" kali ini dengan sentuhan di bahu Tao. Tak kuat, hanya sekedar menepuk pelan saja agar sang empu terbangun.

Tao mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut. Di pandanginya Kris dengan pandangan polosnya. "Jam berapa sekarang, ge?" Tanya Tao dengan suara serak.

Kris mengacak-acak rambut Tao gemas dengan telapak tangannya. Siapa yang tak gemas dengan perilaku Tao yang menyerupai anak kecil itu. "Jam 6.45, sepuluh menit lagi kita masuk kelas." Ujar Kris. Kedudukannya sebagai seorang ketua osis membuatnya selalu menghargai waktu. "Kajja, kita ke kelas." Katanya sambil menarik pelan tangan Tao.

Kepergian kedua sejoli itu menandakan kekosongan atap sekolah. Meninggalkan jejak masa lalu yang tak bisa di ulang. Tanpa diketahui, sedari tadi ada orang yang mengintai mereka.

"Kris akan menjadi milikku, Tao. Jadi bersiap-siaplah."

.

.

Kibum duduk dengan gelisah di jok mobilnya. Kali ini ia pergi dengan diantar oleh supir pribadinya, dikarenakan Siwon yang tak datang. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak ingin terlambat masuk sekolah. Jam pertama matematika itu ada ulangan dan juga gurunya itu Go Ara. Kibum percaya tebakannya benar kali ini. Harinya pasti sangat amat 'menyenangkan'. "Ahjussi, tolong cepat sedikit. Aku sudah terlambat." Ujar Kibum dengan suara serak. Sang sopir hanya mengangguk mantap sambil mempercepat jalannya mobil.

Kibum, namja yang tak pernah bisa belajar mandiri. Namja yang selalu bergantung pada temannya yang bernama Siwon. Namja yang kekanak-kanakan. Namja yang cengeng dan pemalu. Fakta itu membuat posisi Kibum tak mempunyai arti kedewasaan atau hanya sekedar remaja pun sedikit tak cocok. Cildish. Hanya satu kata itu yang selalu melekat dengannya.

Tak terasa, mobil sedan hitam itu pun sudah membawa Kibum sampai ke depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia pun mengambil langkah seribu. Tapi nihil. Gerbang sekolah sudah tertutup. Ia terlambat. Dilihatnya satpam yang sedang duduk di pos jaganya. "Ahjussi! Tolong buka pagarnya." Pinta Kibum dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Satpam tua itu hanya melirik Kibum sekilas. Kasihan juga. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Pekerjaannya sebagai satpam membuatnya harus bersikap tegas pada murid-murid di sekolah ini. Satpam itu berjalan mendekati Kibum. Tampak wajah sangar yang dilengkapi oleh kumis tebal miliknya. "Tidak bisa. Kau sudah terlambat 5 menit." Ujarnya tegas. Walaupun muka Kibum yang imut-imut itu bisa meluluhkan hati siapa saja.

"Ahjussi. Buka pagarnya ya. Aku ada ulangan hari ini. Please..." Ujar Kibum dilengkapi dengan puppy eyesnya. Satpam itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tanda tak berubah pikiran. Kibum hanya memasang muka merajuknya.

"Pak satpam. Bukakan pagarnya." Kibum baru saja ingin pergi sebelum suara yang tak dikenalnya mucuncul. Kibum menolehkan kepalanya menghadap orang itu. Yunho! Itu Yunho! Sepupu Siwon. Badan tinggi, berkulit Tan, mata musang, berwajah kecil. Sudah pasti itu Yunho. Appa Yunho adalah salah satu infestor terbesar di sekolahan ini.

Satpam itu pun dengan berat hati membukakan pagar untuk Kibum. Kibum yang merasa berhutang budi pada Yunho pun berterima kasih pada sepupu temannya itu. Setelah itu dilangkahkannya kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa ke kelasnya. Bloody hell. Kelasnya yang terletak di lantai paling atas itu membuatnya setengah mati untuk sampai.

Saat sudah berada di depan pintu kelasnya, Kibum hanya menelan ludahnya kecut. Kibum benci mengatakan ini. Tapi, Go ara itu adalah salah satu guru yang suka sekali menghukum muridnya. Pasrah. Hanya itu yang Kibum lakukan. Diputarnya knop itu perlahan. Kosong. Kelas itu kosong. Hell! Ada apa ini? Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang terngiang di kepalanya.

Dengan masih memasang pandangan bingungnya, Kibum menelusuri ruang kelasnya untuk meletakan tas miliknya. Saat sudah berada di dedepan mejanya, Ia pun duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Entah kemana murid yang lain.

Satu jam sudah Kibum menunggu. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada satu pun siswa dan siswi yang datang atau hanya sekedar berlalu lalang di depan kelasnya. Lama-lama seperti ini bulu kuduknya berdiri juga. Karena merasa janggal di kelas ini, Kibum pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin.

Di koridor menuju kantin sepi sekali seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Biasanya walaupun sedang dalam jam pelajaran, koridor pasti tak pernah sepi atau sekedar dilalui oleh guru atau staff-staff pembersih. Hell, ada apa dengan sekolahannya ini? Karena penasaran, Kibum pun dengan segenap keberaniannya mengintip di beberapa kelas. Kosong. Sama seperti kelasnya, kelas yang lain juga kosong. Kibum tahu ada yang tak beres dengan ini. Tangannya terjulur mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Tao.

"Yeoboseyo?" Tak ada sahutan dari Tao. Tetapi sambungan ponselnya terhubung.

"Yeoboseyo, Tao? Tao apa kau di sana? Hei Tao jawab akmmppphhhhh" Perkataan Kibum terputus saat seseorang membekapnya dan setelah itu... gelap.

**_TBC_**

* * *

**_A/N: *senyum watados*  
_**

**_Krik-krik *bunyi jangkrik*  
_**

**_3 bulan...  
_**

**_Selama itu saya tidak mengupdate fic ini... Gila banget kan? -_-  
_**

**_HUAAAA! MAAFKAN SAYA MINNA-SAN! MAAFKAN SAYa!_**

**_Saya sebenernya mau udate dari kemaren" tapi kemaren kan lagi ujian semester -_- jadi gak bisa.  
_**

**_Semoga masih ada yang nunggu ni FF... AMIN!  
_**

**_Pai-pai ^^  
_**


End file.
